Heart of Stone
by Felix1
Summary: My 2nd FF.net and shonen-ai story. It is sort of a sequel to "DerRabe und Der Kardinal". Irvine/Oc.
1. Enter the Earthling!

Heart of Stone  
  
I don't own Zoids, but I can wish!  
  
Sort of a sequel to my original Raven and Van story, Except this one has another couple, Irvine and an Original Character.  
  
I would have done this a long time ago, but I was busy with failing my German class.  
  
  
  
  
  
Three knocks on the solid oak door of Van's quarters. Van stood up from the couch and swung open the door. An Imperial soldier handed Van a memo. "The Empire and the Republic have hired and called in a soldier from Earth to assist the Guardian Force, incase of another incident" and with that, he walked away to inform the rest of the Guardian Force.  
  
"Hmmm" Van looked down and read the white piece of paper.  
  
-Name- Xeno/ no last name provided Age- 28 Height- Six foot, 3 inches. Weight: 201 LBS. Hair- Black Eyes-Black Description- Mercenary with what seems to be unparalleled skills in Zoid and hand to hand fighting.  
  
Arrives in New Helic City at 2:00 PM, today.  
  
  
  
He dropped the paper on the kitchen counter and headed towards the bedroom.  
  
Van bent over and tapped the raven hair teenager on the shoulder "Raven, you need to get up"  
  
"Hrmph, Ten more minutes Van" he rolled over and buried his head in pillows.  
  
Van smiled and jumped up and down on the bed. "Stampede, Raven!" "I'm up!" Raven lurched from the bed and glared at Van. "I asked for 10 minutes!"  
  
"We've got to meet some mercenary in New Helic City at 2:00 today. You have to come, I suppose" Van jumped down from the bed.  
  
"Whatever" Raven bit down on one of his fingernails  
  
Van leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "Take a shower, we need to get ready to leave".  
  
  
  
-New Helic City-  
  
  
  
The Guardian Force, Raven and Colonel Herman waited for the soldier to arrive on the tarmac on the back of the city hall (I don't know if they have one or not, but, It works)  
  
Raven rested his arm on the waist of Van as they waited.  
  
Irvine rolled his eyes. "Do you really need to do that right now? I don't think this Xeno fellow wants to see that after a trip from Earth"  
  
Raven grinned "Awww, come on Irvine, We all know you like to watch, what makes this so bad to you?" "Hey! That was an accident" Irvine blushed. "I couldn't figure out what you were doing!" "Uh-huh" Raven and Van said in unison  
  
"He's here" Herman pointed to the sky.  
  
They all watched as a black Whale King landed on the tarmac, sending a whirl of dust around them. The dust settled and they watched as the mouth of the giant zoid opened. A single man walked out of the mouth, black suit and red tie. He walked towards the awaiting Guardian Force and other two. He dropped his suitcase in front of them.  
  
"I'm Colonel Herman from the army of the Republic" Herman said, sticking out his right arm and hand. The foreign man shook his hand. "Call me Xeno".  
  
"I'm Van Flyheight, Lieutenant of the Imperial Army" Van saluted and shook Xeno's hand.  
  
"I know all about you, Mr. Flyheight" He said, turning towards the rest of the Guardian Force. "In fact, they informed me very well about Guardian Force and all of your achievements" He smoothly walked down the row of Guardians. "Moonbay: Transporter extraordinaire. Fiona: Ancient Zoidian. Thomas: Di-Bison pilot and computer genius and Irvine: Lightning Saix pilot, also a fellow mercenary"  
  
They shook their heads in agreement.  
  
"Well, what about me?" Raven called from the end of the line. "Hmm, You're the rogue aren't you?" He walked to Raven. "What's that mean to you?" Raven huffed at him, crossing his arms. "Well, nothing" Xeno smirked at him.  
  
"Mr. Xeno, did you bring a Zoid with you, or do you need one selected for you?" Herman questioned.  
  
"I purchased a Geno-Saurer and it should arrive to the head quarter base in a day or so" Xeno said, retrieving his suitcase. "What?! You can't just buy a Geno-Saurer!" Raven was stunned. "Well, I did."  
  
Xeno headed towards the city hall. The rest of them followed suit and walked back towards the city hall. Irvine jogged up to Xeno. "You have a place to stay?" "I'm going to a hotel, why?" Xeno turned his head towards Irvine "Well, I have an extra room in my apartment, I can always share for a fellow mercenary" Irvine grinned. "Well, If I ever need it, I'll accept your offer" Xeno opened the door to the rear of the city hall.  
  
  
  
Guardian Force and others walked down the steps of the city hall and stood on the busy sidewalk. They watched as a jet black limousine pulled up. The chauffeur walked around and opened the long, black door. Xeno got in and poked his head out the window "I'll see you ladies and gentlemen tomorrow" and he closed the window and the limousine drove off. Leaving the Guardian Force and rest to wait for their Jeep to pick them up.  
  
-Van's quarters, evening-  
  
"So, Raven, what do you think of this new fellow" Van said closing the front door and sat down in the chair around the kitchen table. "I don't like him" Raven sat down across from him. "I think he's a pompous prick" "You don't like anyone, Raven" Van leaned the chair on two legs and smiled. Raven stood up from his chair "I like you" He ran his fingers through Van's dark hair, and kicked one of the last remaining legs on the ground of the chair as he walked to the bedroom.  
  
-Xeno's hotel suite-  
  
Xeno laid his suitcase down on the fluffy white bed and sighed. "Stupid trip" he mumbled trying to open the locks to the bashed up suitcase. He clicked the suitcase open and started taking out his suits and pajama wear. Under all of the clothes lay his cherished H&K .45s. He picked them up and lay them on the headboard. Xeno's cellular phone rang from his suit jacket; He reached in an answered it.  
  
"Yeah?" "Did you have a safe trip?" The voice on the other line asked. "Yes, very comfortable trip" Xeno rolled his eyes. "Meet anyone you like so far?" The voice asked, again. "Hmm, I liked the Irvine character, he's kind of handsome" Xeno grinned. "You're sick, Xeno, very sick." The voice chuckled.  
  
-End of chapter one-  
  
I know that it would be really hard to talk to someone from EARTH on a cell phone, but bare with me. I could have done better on this but I wanted to post something new as quickly as possible. Next chapter.Meh, I don't know what's going to happen.Heh 


	2. I are Xeno!

-Heart of Stone- Chapter 2: I are Xeno!  
  
I don't own Zoids, but I can wish!  
  
And just for you Maelgwyn: They're just .45s, I bet all you need is a permit and they'll let you do anything. As for the phones, never been to outer space. So, I wouldn't know, Heh. And lastly, I don't really pay attention to whatever Irvine says or acts. He's just cute ;).  
  
  
  
-Base's Hanger, Next day-  
  
Xeno stared up at the black on gray Geno-Saurer and snorted. "I paid for that? I liked my Command Wolf a whole lot better." He turned to Raven, who was tracing his finger along the foot of his Geno- Breaker. "Where do I get one of those?" Xeno opened and closed his hands and showed his teeth. Raven rolled his eyes "You know about organoids and their power right?" "Yes" Xeno said, still mimicking the Geno-Breaker. "Well, you need one to convert your Geno-Saurer to a Geno-Breaker" "That sucks" Xeno stopped his mimicking, "When do I get to try this bad boy out?" "I don't care" Raven headed out of the hanger.  
  
  
  
-2 hours later, test of the Geno-Saurer-  
  
"What the Hell? It's got no CD player! Even my training zoid had one. What kind of sadistic people are you?!" Xeno pouted in the cockpit of the Geno-Saurer. "Quit your bitching" Raven popped up in his little com-link window. "You complain more than Van does, if that's possible" Irvine popped up as well. Van grumbled over the com-link. "He doesn't mean it, well, he better hope not" Raven aimed his Geno-Breaker at Irvine. "Ok, Boys and Girls, Let's get this show on the road shall we?" Xeno cleared all his com-links and readied his hands on the controls and triggers. "Time to test this baby out. Go". And the battle began.  
  
Van made the first move towards Xeno and his Geno-Saurer. He charged at him at full-speed, only to be dodged by Xeno flying above and slammed down by the falling Zoid. Xeno lifted back up and landed next to Van's downed Liger. He shot down at the Liger with his 2 laser cannons while it stood it's self back up.  
  
"Nice job, but try to dodge this!" Van shot at the Geno-Saurer with it's blades, shooting into the neck of the large zoid. Xeno grumbled as his zoid was knocked around. He charged at the somewhat smaller zoid and bashed heads with it, sending it 50 feet back. "Well, Y-you did g-good" Van said, via com-link and rested his head again the back of the seat. "Let me try, Van" Irvine lined up with the Geno-Saurer and fired his cannons at weak spot on the neck. Xeno winced as the zoid began to shake and rumble. He shot out his claws trying to grab the Lightning Saix, but was unsuccessful as it dodged. "To quick for you, eh?" Irvine taunted. "Not quiet" Xeno said, as he shot the Geno-Saurer into the air and landed in front of the moving zoid. The Lightning Saix and Geno-Saurer collided, causing them to tumble over. Both zoid's command systems froze upon impact.  
  
'That was a really stupid move' Xeno thought to himself as he climbed out of the stalled zoid. Irvine jumped from the cockpit of the Saix and landed next to him. "What are you, insane?! You could have killed us BOTH!" "It looked like a good idea to me at the time" Xeno grinned. Raven's Geno- Breaker approached, followed by the Liger, both pilots jumping out. "ARGH!, I didn't even get to fight!" Raven slammed his fist against the foot of the Geno-Breaker. "It's going to OK, Raven, you'll live. Van comforted him and then turned to Xeno and Irvine. "For an insane pilot, you did pretty good". He turned around and patted Raven, (who was still smacking his zoid) on the back. Xeno turned to Irvine and raised an eyebrow. "Uhm, when are we going to get a CD player installed on this baby?" Irvine just rolled his eyes. "I think I'm going to go out and get a drink around 8:00 tonight, want to come?" "Fine, I've got nothing else to do, you're going to have to come and get me, I have no car." Xeno reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a pen and paper. "Write here you live and I'll come and get you" Irvine took the paper, scribbled his apartment address and handed it back. Xeno studied the paper. "I will see you at 8:00 then, Ok?" "Ok".  
  
-Dusty Springs Apartments, Irvine's pad-  
  
  
  
Xeno lent up against the side of the limousine's door and waiting for Irvine. He lit up a cigarette and took a long drag. "Smoking is bad for you" Irvine closed his apartment door and walked down the steps. "Had to put on some make up or something?" Xeno opened the door to his side and got in. "No, just wanted to at least look decent for leaving my house" He got in on the other side and shut the door. "Where to?" Xeno signaled the driver to drive ahead. "Try 'The Christmas Tree One" on second and main street. It's pretty swanky and it seems you can afford it" Irvine rubbed the leather of the seat. "Are all you people on Zi so creative?" Xeno smirked. "Don't touch." Irvine shot his hand back from the leather seat. "I've got a question for you, Xeno" Irvine rested his hands in his lap. "How does someone like you afford, better yet, find a Geno-Saurer?" "Well, I bought it off of some man calling him self "Dr.Dee" at a private auction on some asteroid. How I afford these things? That can wait". "Arg! So that's where Dr.Dee has been, pawning off zoids across the galaxy." Irvine swiped a piece of lint off his shirt. "You know this Dr.Dee fellow?" "Yeah, He's an old guy right? Bald and annoying voice?" Irvine asked him. "Yeah, he wasn't THAT annoying". "You don't know him like I do" "Apparently so". The limousine came to a halt. "We're here gentlemen" the driver called out. Xeno and Irvine climbed out of the limousine. Xeno stuck his head in the open door. "You can go to the hotel, Robert. I'll get a cab or something" and he closed it. Irvine walked to the sidewalk as the limousine drove off. "Such bright lights" Xeno said, shielding his eyes from the bright yellow, pink and green lights of the bar sign. They both walked in and took their seats at the bar. "Cowboy" Xeno called out to the bartender. "Alley Shooter" Irvine called out and rested his elbows on the bar. Both drinks arrived quite quickly. Xeno lightly picked up his glass and took a sip. While Irvine grabbed the glass and started to chug it. "You're making me sick" Xeno laid his glass back down. "It's good" Irvine laid the empty glass back on the bar and asked for another. "You're going to end up drunk if you drink like that" Xeno took another sip. "Nope, I've got a trained stomach, man. I can handle it" Irvine put his mouth to his glass. "Uh-huh".  
  
-Several Minutes Later-  
  
Irvine had finished his third Alley Shooter, Xeno had just finished his own drink. Irvine began to sway and rested his head on the bar. "Like I said, drunk" Xeno restated. "I'm nart drunk" Irvine slurred, his head resting on his arms. "Come on, time to go" Xeno stood up and grabbed Irvine's arm, picking him up. "That should pay for it" Xeno said to the bartender, leaving 20 dollars on the bar. "Ok,now. Let's get you out side before you vomit on my shoes." Xeno dragged Irvine out of the bar and out to the sidewalk. He lent Irvine up next to a light pole and waited for a taxi to ride by. "It was meeeee who saved this plurnet!" Irvine spat out as he rested on the light pole. "Sure you did. What'd you save this fine people from, Irvine?" Xeno walked back towards the drunken Irvine. "The pink rabbits, silliness" Irvine grinned and hung onto the light pole. "Silliness? Right." Xeno headed back to the edge of the sidewalk and whistled. A bright yellow taxi pulled up, waiting for it's passengers. Xeno sat Irvine down into the taxi and shoved him over for his own seat. "Apartment 24, Dusty Spring Apartments, thirteenth street." Xeno instructed the driver. The taxi cab chugged forward. "Ugh" Irvine lurched forward, vomiting. "Oh man. My shoes!" Xeno stared down at his now ruined shoes  
  
  
  
-Irvine's Apartment-  
  
Irvine plopped down on the couch and laid himself out. Xeno sat down on the end, near his feet and reached for the television controls. He grabbed them and clicked on the television. He turned it too ZNC (Zi News Channel) and listened to the anchor man jabber on about the robbery of some Quickie-Mart. He turned towards the sleeping Irvine, drooling on the couch cushion. After 20 minutes of listening to Zi's news his eyelids began to droop down and close. His head slumped back and his hand dropped the controls to the television. Mid-sleep Xeno slumped over and landed on top of the sleeping Irvine. Snuggling up against his warm body heat.  
  
-End of Chapter 2-  
  
I could have done the ending so much better.but it was 3:30 AM in the morning and I had to get up at 7:30AM to go to the eye doctor. I have yet to think up of any direct of where this story is going, :-P 


	3. I have really good hair

Heart of Stone  
  
Chapter 3: "I have really good hair"  
  
  
  
Raven grinned. "Have fun last night?" Poking Xeno on the shoulder. Xeno grunted and picked himself off of the still sleeping Irvine. He ran his fingers through his short, greasy black hair. "Don't you knock?" He rubbed his eyes, standing up. "No, I don't. You should have locked the door". Raven turned the doorknob, indicating that it wasn't locked. "You're lucky I got here before some else did." Xeno strolled out of the apartment door. "I wish I had brought my phone" He searched through his coat pockets. "You taking me to my hotel or something?" Raven grumbled. "It's 2:30 in the afternoon. It's not like you need to get anymore sleep. And, no. I came here to get you up because you weren't at work. But, I'll take you back." Raven closed the apartment door and walked down the steps to the tan Jeep. "Get in". Raven and Xeno stepped into the Jeep and left the parking lot of the complex. "Take me to First and Greene street" Xeno crossed his legs. "Take you". Raven muttered under his breath. "Say something?" Xeno smirked. Raven turned and cocked his head at him. "I'm not your driver." "Watch the road" Xeno grabbed the steering wheel, swerving them back onto the road.  
  
-Base, 1 hour later-  
  
Raven pulled Van away from working on the Liger. Van looked at his digital watch. "It took you an hour for a 30 minute trip". Raven sighed. "I had to help Xeno match his tie with his suit". Van set down the wrench and chuckled. "Not only that, when I went over to Irvine's place, Xeno was there, half consumed by Irvine's chest" Raven placed his boot on the foot of the Liger and began tying the laces. "How interesting" Van lifted his eyebrows.  
  
Xeno flicked his blue tie. "I still don't think this matches" He directed his attention to Thomas and Fiona, who were 'playing' with each other on the only two chairs in the hangar. He walked towards them and held out his tie. "Does this match?" "No." a voice came up from behind him. He turned around to see Irvine holding a dusty and beaten up CD Player. Xeno raised his right eyebrow. "For me?". Irvine tossed him the CD Player. "Now, you can't complain about not having a CD Player." Xeno smirked. "Thanks". He grabbed some tape and walked over to the Geno-Saurer. He lowered the cockpit's chair and sat in. Once inside the cockpit, He grabbed the CD Player and taped the bottom half to the side of the cockpit. "For better listening pleasure!" Xeno pulled out on of the adapter lines in the cockpit and plugged it into the side of the CD Player. He jumped down from the cockpit. "And, one more thing" Irvine walked up to him and whispered into his ear. "Your hair smells pretty damned good".  
  
  
  
-Men's Bathroom-  
  
Xeno whistled as he made circles in the toilet water with his piss. He flushed the toilet and headed to the sink to wash his hands. "He said I had nice hair. This calls for a CELEBRATION!". He finished washing his hands and headed to the hangar. "Ladies and Gentlemen of the Guardian Force! In an act of my great kindness, I will be taking you all out to dinner!". Raven scoffed. "Great kindness". "You like him" Van poked Raven in the side. "How do you know?" poking Van back. "You talk in your sleep" Van said, smiling.  
  
  
  
  
  
-Avion De papier-  
  
All seven of them sat around the large, round, wooden table. "Paper plane" Xeno grumbled. "You people from Zi are not creative. They sat, waiting for their food. Van attacked his water glass with a knife, as if to have a sword fight with the innocent glass. Raven drummed his fingers on the table, staring at the painting on the wall. Thomas and Fiona whispered sweet, senseless little nothings into each other's ears. Moonbay hoarded all of the table bread and butter, shoving them into her purse and jean pockets. Xeno leaned towards his left and whispered into Irvine's ear. "I apologize and all about last night. Didn't really mean to collapse atop of you." Irvine blinked. "S'all right. It was kind of nice to have someone over. Even if it means for them to fall asleep on top of your body". Xeno snorted and smiled. Their food arrived and they ate most of it, except for Van, who was to amused with the "Knife Vs. Water Glass Battle" to hardly touch the meal. Xeno left the check on the table and all seven of them headed out of the restaurant. They stood on the street corner, rubbing their hands together on the chilly night. "Man, I should have brought my coat" Van mumbled, rubbing both of his arms. "I told you to bring one, Van." Raven unzipped his large leather jacket and motioned for Van to come over. Van rested his back against Raven's chest, grabbing the sides of the jacket. "Better?" Raven grabbed Van's waist from under the jacket. "Much better" He rested his head against Raven's shoulder and smiled. "What the Hell is taking Robert so God damned long" Xeno looked at his watch. "Maybe he's lost" Moonbay popped up from next to him. "This isn't exactly New York City" Xeno sighed. "New York City?" Moonbay questioned. "Big ass city on Earth" Xeno crossed his arms. "Maybe there was traffic" She added again. Xeno laughed, "There are maybe 10 cars on the road tonight. It's not like he was stopped by a 30 car pile up". "Why don't you ask him yourself" Irvine pointed to the jet black limousine as it pulled up to the corner. Xeno opened the door and motioned everyone to get inside. Irvine followed by Moonbay, Thomas and Fiona, the waddling Raven and Van cocoon. After all sat down, Xeno got in and shut the door. Raven released Van from his coat, Van slid next to him and cracked his shoulder. "That's better", he said as he rested his head on the side of Raven's shoulder. Fiona de-attached her face from Thomas' and asked "Where are we going, by the way?". Xeno shrugged, " I don't know. Where do you guys want to go?". Van lifted his head off of Raven, "How about we go and see where you're staying. Isn't that right, Raven?" Van patted his hand against Raven's cheek. "I don't give a damn" Raven looked down and smirked at Van. "We'd like to see where you're staying" Thomas and Fiona said in unison. "Majority wins" Irvine rested his head on the headrest. "I'll see what you've got, Xen'". Moonbay winked at him. "Xen?" Xeno raised his eyebrow. "Robert, back to the hotel room".  
  
-Birmmington Hotel, Xeno suite-  
  
Xeno pushed the key in and unlocked the door. He turned the knob opened the door and took out the key, putting in back in his pocket. He flicked the light switch, illuminating the gold and white living room to the suite. "Woooww" Van ran and plopped down onto the couch. The rest of the 5, followed Xeno into the other room. "Kitchen" Xeno flicked the light switch, showing the green and white marble kitchen. "Dining room", again lighting up the magnificent room. "And finally, my bed room" He opened the double door to the bright gold room. "Nothing special" He said, closing the door. "What?" Thomas grabbed his house key. "That room is probably worth more than the cost of my house!" Xeno grinned and shrugged, "Oh well". He led the rest back to the living room to find Van had already made himself at home. Chips and Cokes on the coffee table with the television on. Xeno put his hand next to Raven's ear. "How do you live with him?". He lifted back up. "He's cute, I didn't say I liked living with him" Raven said, walking into the living room. "You guys can stay until I have to go to bed" Xeno finished his sentence and the phone rang. He picked it up and listened, his right eyebrow lifted. "Or, you can stay until we have to get back to the base. Which is now. It seems that it's being attacked by some rebels"  
  
  
  
-End of Chapter 3-  
  
Took longer this time.I didn't write anything on Monday. So if I did, I would have posted Tuesday. But, I didn't. I don't know what I'm going to do for chapter four. 


	4. New York, New York It's a Helluva town!

Heart of Stone  
  
Chapter 4: "New York, New York! It's a Helluva town!"  
  
  
  
-Base's Hangar, 11:30 AM-  
  
The Guardian Force walked out of the briefing room and headed into the hangar.  
  
Raven snorted, "You mean they called us all the way out here because they were having trouble with some Rev Raptors?" Raven closed his eyes and sighed. "Even Thomas can handle that." "Hey! I'm not that bad!" Thomas clenched his fist and shook it at the smirking Raven. Raven walked to his Geno-Breaker and dropped down the cockpit's chair. "I'll be right back. I won't even need Shadow for this". The red zoid trudged out of the hangar and turned to the side, going out of sight. "Well, while I'm here I guess I'm going to the lounge room" Xeno walked down the dark hallway to the lounge room. He turned on the television and sat down on the gold sofa. Seconds later, the rest of the Guardian's entered the lounge room and sat down on the old, gold sofas. Van shifted his body towards Xeno, "You know, Xen, we're off duty for a three week vacation in two weeks". Xeno sighed and closed his eyes. "Will someone tell me why the Empire hired me if there was a vacation in the near future. Better yet, someone tell me why they need an extra member with there is no guarding to be doing! Hell, after that Deathsaurer incident Zi had, there isn't much left to FEAR hear." He opened one eye and rested his chin on his palm. "Just a rich boy's hobby I suppose" Irvine propped his legs on the metal coffee table. "Maybe they hired you out of thinking there will be another "incident". Or they hired you by accident". Moonbay smiled and said. "Well, look at it this way, you can take us to New York City and show us what a big city is". "Yeah!" Van, Fiona and Thomas said. "It's not my money" Irvine stood up as Raven entered the room. Raven took of his jacket and laid it on the back of the sofa. "Stupid, moronic, idiot pilots." He sat down next to Van. Van smiled at him. "Guess what Ravy-Poo" "Ravy-Poo?" Raven grabbed the television controls from the coffee table. "Xeno might take us to a city. A city on Earth!" Raven switched the channel on the television. "Woo-Hoo? That's going to take up all of our vacation time, damn it". Xeno looked down at his watch. "Well, gentlemen and ladies. I'll see you tomorrow. I guess we can plan this NYC trip. It's not like they're going to give us any work!" and with that statement, Xeno left the lounge room, pulled out his cell phone and called for his limousine.  
  
  
  
-Briefing Room, 10:00AM-  
  
"Ok, I can arrange for a shuttle to fly us to Earth on the third. That's a day after we'll get out for vacation." Xeno read from the computer screen. "Is that Ok with you guys?" "Yes" Moonbay handed him a cup of coffee. Xeno pulled out his wallet and took out his Interstellar Express Card and purchased 7 tickets to the shuttle. "You guys better enjoy this". Van turned around from his computer chair. "Hey, does anyone know where Raven is? I haven't seen him all day". Xeno turned off his computer and stood up. "He's probably still asleep. Or how about you just ask him your self" Xeno pointed to the door as a sleepy Raven, dressed in blue sweatpants and an old white t-shirt, walked towards the 6 Guardians. Irvine beamed. "Hey, nice jammies Raven". Raven ignored his comment and kept walking towards Van. Xeno grinned and took another sip from his coffee cup. Raven sneered. "Damn it Van. This had been important. I'm missing valuable sleeping time". Van smirked at him. "Raven, where have you been? It's 10:15, I woke you up at 9:00" Raven pulled out a computer chair and sat down. "I was busy trying to get out of bed". Raven turned to the big plate glass that was in the front of the room and watched Reese walk down the hallway and into the room. Reese walked up to the seven Guardians. "Hm, I hear you're taking these fine people to Earth in the next two weeks. Can I PLEASE come!" Reese held her hands to her heart. "I've heard such great things about New York City. I have to go!" Xeno turned his computer back on and pulled out his credit card. "Fine, I don't even know who you ARE. But, fine" Raven sighed and crossed his arms at Reese's act. "That was sad Reese".  
  
-Two weeks later, the shuttlecraft-  
  
All eight seats were filled in the first class area on the shuttle. Raven, Reese and Van sitting next to each other. Moonbay, Thomas and Fiona sat near each other. While Xeno and Irvine sat at the front of the rows, next to each other. Reese turned to Raven. "So, when are you going to dump the hero and date me, Raven?" Raven grabbed Van's collar and pulled him close for a passionate and very, very deep kiss. He pulled away after a minute. "Never". Van smiled at him. The pilot came on the speaker. "Ladies and Gentlemen. I'd like to welcome you aboard Interplanetary United. I hope you enjoy your trip and fly with us again soon. We will arrive in the New York City shuttle port in a short time of only 27 hours. Now, ladies and gentlemen, please fasten your seatbelts and get ready for take off". They fastened their belts and waited for the take off. The shuttle traveled along the runway and burst out into the sky. After 2 minutes of skimming the atmosphere of Zi, the shuttle was in space on a 27-hour trip to New York City.  
  
-Hour 10 on the shuttle-  
  
Xeno stared at his 'Automobile' magazine and listened to his Bob Dylan CD. Irvine tilted forward, CD player headphone hanging off, asleep. Reese and Raven hissed at each other while Van twiddled his thumbs. Fiona and Thomas lay in each other's arms, asleep and Moonbay squinted at her 'Best 100 recipes for steak' book.  
  
-Hour 20 on the shuttle-  
  
All asleep. (;-))  
  
-Hour 27 on the shuttle-  
  
The shuttle skidded to a halt on the asphalt of the shuttle port and braked. The eight Guardians stood up from their seats and stretched. Xeno led them out of the cabin and down the stairs, out into the thick New York air. They reached the bottom and waited for Xeno chauffeur to exit the shuttle. His chauffeur reached the eight and walked around to the back of the giant ship. He went into the storage area and drove out the limousine Xeno brought with him. Robert pulled up, opened the trunk and put in their entire luggage. Then he opened the door for the eight Guardians. They all sat down and stretched out their legs as Robert shut the door and walked to the driver seat. Xeno opened the divider glass. "Take us home Robert". The jet-black limousine moved forward and headed to the gate of the airport. "Hey, you never told us you that you lived here, Xen." Moonbay cracked her fingers. Xeno barely stuck out his tongue and traced his lips. "You never asked and I never said I didn't". Robert chuckled and turned left onto the road. He closed the divider glass and turned onto the interstate. The Guardians, except Xeno, stared out of the limousines tinted windows and looked out at the giant city. Xeno cleared his throat. "Ladies and Gentlemen, Welcome to Manhattan Island".  
  
  
  
End of Chapter 4  
  
Shorter than most chapters. But I was busy with helping my brother make is Lightning Saix Zoid model he got for Christmas. Yawn, "Sleepy, Sleepy, Sleepy". 


	5. Sutton Place and Fiftyeighth

Heart of Stone  
  
Chapter 5: Sutton Place and Fifty-eighth.  
  
  
  
Xeno sat, relaxed as the six Guardians and Reese sat heads turned towards outside of the car. They watched as the black limousine passed by the Empire State Building, Rockefeller Center and the Museum of Modern Art. They made their right turn and drove, ended up facing a gate to a cobblestone road on Sutton Place (Middle East Side Manhattan). The gate slowly and the vehicle moved forward, stopping in front of an art deco masterpiece townhouse. Robert opened the door and the eight passengers got out and stretched on the side of the road. Robert opened up the trunk and unloaded all of the luggage that they had brought. They grabbed their suitcases and headed up the stairs to the door. Xeno took out his house keys from his pocket and pushed them into the golden doorknob of the black door. He opened the door and led the seven into the foyer of the building. Van immediately began to pick at the painting on the side of the wall. Xeno looked at him and sighed "I'll be right back". He headed to the open front door. He stuck his head out and signaled his chauffeur. "Robert you can go home. Put the limousine in the garage. Here's thirty dollars for a taxi". He reached into his pocket and took out an American 10 and 20 dollar bill. He handed the bills to the older man, closed the door and rotated around. "I'll show you to your rooms, yes?" He lifted his arm towards the white marble stairs. They headed up the stairs. The eight stopped on the second floor. He opened the white doors to a single bedroom. "This is my room" He pointed to another set of white doors. "That is my study". He closed the door and headed up the next flight of stairs. There were three rooms on the third floor. Xeno pointed to the one on the left. "Raven and Van can sleep there". He pointed the middle one. "Thomas and Fiona can sleep there and Moonbay and the blue haired chick can sleep there" He said, pointing to the last door. "Why! I don't want to sleep with Reese. She probably snores!" Moonbay looked up at the smiling Xeno. Reese rolled her eyes. "You'll live. Besides, you probably snore worse than me!". Irvine mussed his light brown hair. "Where do I sleep?" Xeno headed down the stairs and looked up and grinned at him. "You can either sleep with me, or on the roof". Irvine sneered; following him down the stairs as the six others explored their well-furnished rooms. Xeno opened his bedroom door and walked in. Irvine slowly followed. Irvine sat down easily on the dark red sheets of the large bed. Xeno walked into the back of the room, into the bathroom. Irvine stretched his arms behind him and rested on the bed. Xeno came back from his bathroom 'adventure' and tossed his black suit jacket on the other side of the bed. "This is New York, Irvine. Hell, this is Earth. You can remove the eye-patch". Irvine looked at him and leaned forward. He put his left hand under the strap and with sloth like speed, pulled it off. Xeno wistfully smiled. "Take our time do we?" He stuck out his hand and took the eye-patch from his hand. He put the device on the side table and sat down next to Irvine. "Two eyes I see. Was beginning to think you only had one. I don't think you should be wearing those overalls either. Oshkosh isn't exactly a trend setter." Xeno began to undo his gray tie. "I like my clothes, thank you very much" Irvine flicked his blue overalls. Xeno scoffed. "How tall are you," He said, laying his tie down on the bed and standing up. "Around six feet". Xeno walked into his walk-in-closet thingy. "Ok. Blue jeans" He swung his arm around, hand holding jeans and tossed them on the floor. "You have an undershirt under those things?" "Yes." Irvine sat on the bed staring at the jeans. "Blue, Red, White or Yellow?" Xeno shouted from the closet. "Blue". Irvine crossed his legs and began flicking his boot. "Royal, Navy or just plain blue?" Xeno ran his fingers through his shirts. "Royal blue". Irvine looked up as Xeno walked out holding a royal blue, button up oxford shirt. "These should fit decently" Xeno handed him the shirt. "I guess I'll go sit in the study and wait". Xeno opened the study's doors and walked in, shutting them from behind. Irvine picked up the jeans from the floor and placed them on the bed. "Ugh". Irvine sucked on his cheek and put his right, dirty boot on the bed. He began to untie the laces.  
  
-Two minutes later-  
  
Xeno leaned back in his chair, feet on his desk, flicking around a pen. He turned as the doors opened to the study. Irvine opened the door and stood arms out (Like 5-year-olds do when they go clothes shopping) and spun around. The blue shirt, buttoned all the way to the top (Punk kids do it here) and the jeans barely hanging on. Xeno stood out of his chair and stood in front of Irvine. He undid the first three buttons and undid the collar buttons. "Either you can button those pants, or I'll get you a belt" Xeno dragged him back into the bedroom. "I don't need a belt, I don't really need any of this". Irvine began to take the shirt off. "No! You look good; you don't look like a farmer. You could loose the kamikaze bandana as well" Xeno took a black belt from his closet. "I put on your clown outfit, you could at least let me keep something that I like" Irvine crossed his arms. Xeno tossed him his belt. "Clown outfit?" Irvine sat on the bed, arms still crossed. "Huffing and puffing I see" Xeno plopped down next to him. Irvine turned and glowered at him. Xeno lifted his arms and wrapped them around the back of Irvine's head, undoing the knot. He took the bandana from his head and laid it in his lap. "There, better". Irvine bit down really hard on his own teeth. "You're lucky that I'm in a good mood, I would have punched you by now. Very, very hard." "I was going to play with your hair too but, I changed my mind" Xeno curled his bottom lip and put the faded red bandana next to the eye-patch. "Well" Xeno tapped his foot against the wood floor. Irvine drummed his fingers on the red linen. "I got dirt on your bed sheets". "Oh". Xeno was still tapping his foot. "What time is it?" "Do I look like a clock to you?" "There is one next to you" Xeno pointed to the digital clock. "4:30 in the afternoon". Xeno said. Irvine stood up. "This is boring". Irvine made his way out of the room. Xeno shot up and lunged his right arm in front him, blocking the way out. "Wha-What the Hell are you doing?" Irvine began to turn the left. But, Xeno shot his left arm out, resting on the wall. Irvine between both. "What the Fuck?" Irvine was about to punch him in the smacker but Xeno moved forward, their lips linking together. Irvine began to shove him off. But he loosened his arm muscles and opened his mouth slightly, deepening the kiss. Xeno's hot breath shot out of his nose, shooting down Irvine's cheek. He pulled his head back, tongue sliding out of Irvine's mouth. Irvine rested his head on the wall startled look upon his face as Xeno panted in front of him. Xeno looked up at him. "Well, that was colorful. I've wanted to do that for a very long time. I guess I'm sorry, it's probably not your cup of tea". Irvine didn't say anything, he just pursed his lips. Irvine finally said something. "It wasn't that bad actually, speaking that you ARE a guy and all". "So, I'll take it that you don't care for me as I do you?" Xeno slid his foot back and forth across the wood floor. "I haven't really thought about it. It's not something that I generally think about." Irvine went and sat down on the bed. Xeno lifted his eyebrow. "I guess I'll just find out when you sleep in my bed tonight". Xeno squinted at him. "Royal blue is definitely not your color. I'll get you a white one and a belt". He went to the closet, grabbed the shirt and belt. He came back and handed them to the awaiting Irvine. He took the shirt and switched quickly, buttoning it right this time. He took the belt and swung it around, strung it through the loops. Xeno tilted his head, "Much better, more French country side". "I wouldn't know. I don't even know what France is" Irvine headed out of the bedroom, followed by Xeno. The reached the balcony type area and leaned over, looking down at the first floor. "Ahem" Raven was leaning against the wall, next to the bedroom door. "That was just SO cute. Especially the fact that he's giving you a lovely ensemble." Xeno turned around and looked at him in the eyes. "You aren't exactly Mr.Stylish, Raven". Raven looked down at his leather-clad outfit thing and looked back up. "I don't think it's that bad". "I'm going to take you all to Bloomingdales. You're a disaster" Xeno flicked a zipper on Raven's outfit. "Whatever. When are we going to eat? I have had anything to eat in 10 hours." Raven walked between the two and headed down the stairs. "When ever I can get around to ordering something," Xeno said as walked down the stairs. "I hope they aren't doing something downstairs." Xeno sprinted down the stairs. He walked to the back of the house. We opened the glass door and stepped into his moderately sized backyard (For New York City). He sighed as he watch the five Guardians and Reese decided to play catch with his dog, tossing the red Frisbee over the small pool. The little Welsh Corgi puppy jumping into the water and doggy paddling over to the other side to snatch the Frisbee. He walked out onto the grass and whistled, the light brown dog running to his master. "Ugh, you're soaked." Van soon ran up to him as well. "I didn't call you, Van". Xeno gave him a smug look. "I wasn't coming to you. We was playing with the dog!" Van pouted. The other five walked up behind him. "Raven, you're playing with the dog?" Xeno patted the dog to go back and play. Raven grumbled at him. "I wasn't playing! I was just enjoying the uhm, the uhm, dog?" Xeno snorted as Raven went back to 'enjoy' the dog. He turned and headed up the stairs to the back door. He opened it and walked into the foyer, looking at Irvine study pictures on the fireplace (Yes, one in the foyer). Xeno's shoes clicked as we walked into the room and stood next to the soldier. "And you're looking at?" Irvine lifted a picture. "I'm looking at you. These people would be?" Xeno looked at the black and white photo. "That is my mom, dad and other siblings." Irvine set the picture back down. "What about you Irvine? Any family I might need to know about?" Irvine stared blankly at him. "I had a sister". "Had one". "Yes, I had a sister. I don't have one anymore, ok?" Irvine headed to the back. Xeno stood at the fireplace mantle. "Ok. Not exactly a good subject". Xeno walked to the kitchen and picked up the banana yellow phone. He ordered a large pizza and said his address. He went to the back of the house, yet again, and sat down on the white lawn chair and watched the seven, play 'tag' with his puppy.  
  
-Xeno's bedroom, Post Dinner and Television watching-  
  
  
  
Xeno lay in his bed, facing the large painting on the wall. Irvine was busy picking his teeth clean of pepperoni pieces in the bathroom. Soon the bathroom light shut off, leaving the bedroom lit by the small nightlight on the wall. Irvine walked in and slid into the warm bed and stared at the white ceiling. Xeno turned over and looked at the younger brown hair man. "Are you mad at me because of the 'sister thing'?" Xeno questioned, while Irvine turned over, facing him. "No. I'm just thinking. I did kiss a guy today". "Oh, it wasn't THAT bad, was it?" Xeno made circle with his finger in the bed sheets. Irvine looked up at the black hair man. "No, not really. It's not something that I wouldn't do again". "Good" Xeno pushed him back and began kissing him, Irvine wrapping his arms around his neck.  
  
  
  
End of Chapter 5  
  
Yes I know, "OOCness" I need to work on that. It'd also be a pleasure to know all of the FF.net little sayings. AU and all. Marc (my brother) got a Tomy made (Japanese) Lightning Saix. I still think my GenoBreaker is cooler though, Heh. I also ordered a Death Stinger and Remote control thing too. 58 bucks, Arg, my mom is going to kill me. BTW, I've got a few more chapters I can probably squeeze out of my brain. 


	6. Bloomingdales

Heart of Stone  
  
Chapter 6: Bloomingdales  
  
  
  
"Ugh". Xeno lifted his head from the warm, white pillow and looked to his left. The brown haired man snoring and drooling next to him. He mussed his brown hair and looked at the clock. "11:40" he mumbled, getting out of the bed. Dragging half of the bed covers he walked to the window and looked out at the gray ocean. "Another great New York day" sarcasm lingering in his tone. He turned around to the sleeping Irvine. "Up! Get up! We're going shopping!". Irvine groaned and rolled out of the bed onto the floor. Xeno grinned at him and headed into the bathroom.  
  
-Kitchen, Post bathing and clothing-  
  
Irvine mumbled walking down the stairs. "It's ok to wear day old clothes that look decent, but I can't wear clean ones that look bad". He walked into the kitchen, walking past the cooking Moonbay, sitting down in a chair around the breakfast table. "Do I really have to go shopping?" Irvine picked at his waffle. Xeno looked up nodded then took a sip of his coffee. "It'll be fun Irvine" Moonbay turned off the stove. "Besides, you dress like a farmer". "The ladies can stay here. They actually dress decently. I'll be taking the gentlemen". Xeno laid down his coffee mug and stood up, walking to the foyer. He looked in the mirror and fixed his hair. "I'll be outside waiting boys!". He shouted, walking out of the front door.  
  
-'Front Yard'-  
  
Xeno paced the sidewalk, hands behind his back. After ten minutes of pacing, the four young men sullen looks upon their faces, slowly walked down the 5 stairs. Xeno put his hand in his black suit pocket and waited for the four to walk down the stairs. "It isn't going to be that bad. You need to be Earthifyed anyway" He said, walking to the garage door. He pulled out the garage door opener from his pocket and pushed the white button. The steel door slowly lifted and he walked into the miniature car museum. He walked into the back, opening the front door to a Titanium Gray BMW 750iL and stepped in. He took the key from his pocket, fired it up and drove it out of the garage to the awaiting men. The four young men opened the doors and sat down inside the car.  
  
-Discontinued-  
  
Yeah, I need to end it here because I don't have the time to finish it and, well, I'm running out of mundane ideas. I guess I'd like to that Maelgwyn for reviewing and all that good stuff. I might come back and finish this if I have some free time out of school.So.Adieu, Ladies and Gentlemen. 


End file.
